Musings OF A Mastermind
by X-Keva-X
Summary: How does Sesshoummaru's thought process work when he is dealing with a mouth miko?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second S/K story, I wrote this right after I finished my first S/K story Hunting My Obsession. I never posted it for reasons that are irrelevant now. So I hope you all like it. Much love for you all. Keva

XX

"I'm warning you! Do not do it!" The girl growled out.

Gold eyes stared at her impassively; he would do as he pleased for he was the lord of the west and answered to no one. He took another step towards the mouthy girl. 

"Sesshoumaru" She hissed threateningly. "You will be sooo sorry if you do it."

He had to scoff at her threat; she was nothing more than a mere ningen and could do no more harm to him than a flea. Granted she did carry the ability to purify demons, yet her powers were so weak and so untrained that she was nary a danger to him. Another step.

He watched as the girl copied his step, only stepping backwards and could feel in her aura that she was about to run for it; which didn't concern him in the least. He could run like the wind and would catch her before she even got three steps away from him.

Normally he wouldn't indulge in any kind of anything with a ningen, for they were a waste of life in his view; except for Rin; whom he only allowed to follow him because that is what she wanted and she held no control over anything he did. Granted he would save her when she would get in to mischief that would put her life at risk, but he only did so because she attempted to save him when he was injured, in effect creating a debt, and besides that, she kept Jaken busy enough to keep the toad from annoying him thoroughly.

However, in the case of this girl he was going to make an exception. Not because he was interested in her, which would be completely absurd, but because she held something that caught his attention and he wanted to know what it was and why she had it. He took another step towards her and watched as she turned and began running. He knew she would, his powers of deduction surpassed all and equaled none.

Following behind her he watched unconcerned as she weaved in and out of the trees, heading back for her small group of companions, another thing he considered to be a waste of life upon his lands, especially since that small group held the greatest insult to the name Inu no Taishou, the half breed Inuyasha.

He was actually shocked that he held his self so well considering how there were so many things in life that he considered a waste, an insult, and a down right annoyance. Perhaps the world would be a perfect place if all that lived upon the lands were just like him. No; that would eventually annoy him as well, seeing as how so many beings like him would always want to be superior to him and it would be a constant battle to show that he was indeed the superior being and none stood above him.

No, he was powerful enough that he could rid HIS lands of those he despised and considered unworthy; including his idiot brother, of holding any place in a world that was his. Yes, he ALLOWED his hanyou sibling to live only because of his baka of a father, and the vow he made to him. Protect the hanyou indeed. However as much as he promised his father that he would watch over his sibling, he never once promised to make sure the hanyou was safe only that he would stay alive. Sure if he was a good elder brother he would have freed the hanyou from the sleep spell the dead miko placed upon him, but those fifty years of peace and quiet from the loud mouthed half-breed, were the best fifty years of his life. He could only wish that the hanyou was still under that spell so that he could return to those years of peace and quiet.

Then add to that, had the hanyou never been freed and freed by the female that was attempting to flee him, he wouldn't be indulging in his curiosity and be chasing after the girl. How he loathed his damnable curiosity; it was the source of the girl that followed him every where he went and it was the core reason he was chasing after the human miko from the future.

The future, she held so many secrets as to what the world would become and he wasn't after her for her secrets, which made no sense to him what-so-ever. No he was after her for something he saw and wanted to know what it was. Curiosity could be such a fickle thing, he could easily capture her and force her to tell him of his fate in the future, or what would become of the world and his lands in the next years, but no; he could care less about was lies ahead. He made his own fate and dictated in which way it would turn, he needed no help in his quest for power and he was sure that no matter the future, he would still be the most powerful being in the world; why wouldn't he be? 

Perhaps he was bored and only indulged in his curiosity as a means of entertainment. Naraku was gone; the lords of the surrounding lands had become fat and complaisant, leaving him with nothing other to do than wander his lands seeking worthless youkai to destroy for either trespassing upon his lands or for attempting to take over what was his. That was the life of a lord; boredom came with the job description and you either sit in your castle drinking, eating and indulging in the pleasures of the body, or you wander the lands aimlessly, seeking even the most insignificant sources of entertainment. Although he would never give up his standings in the world, being he could do as he pleased and justify his actions to no one.

He grabbed her girl around the waist and halted her attempt to escape him. "Girl" He stated plainly.

"Sesshoumaru let me go!" Kagome struggled madly in his arms trying with all her might to break free of his hold upon her.

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to her words as he turned and began taking her further away from her little band of travelers. Perhaps once his curiosity was sated he would release her, or kill her depending on how he felt about the situation. Granted that killing her would piss his brother off immensely, however the girl did keep the hanyou under fairly tight control with her ability to 'sit' him. Yet, somehow that made him feel like she held more power than he did. One word could bring the hanyou down quicker than he could with a single strike with his claws. Pride is most likely the cause of that feeling of being beneath the girl when it came to having power over the hanyou, and pride is as fickle as curiosity.

His pride could be injured over a simple statement regarding his status in the world, but it couldn't be injured over a question as to his status as a being, such as male or female. He knew what he was and that was all that mattered and if one questioned him either way it was no concern of his since they held no matter of consequence. He didn't have to justify what he was to anyone, which was another rule that came with the title of lord; and it was by far his most favorite rule. 

Landing on a cliff overlooking the valley, he placed the girl on her feet and stared down at her with his most favorite of looks which was that of indifference. He knew how this girl worked, she had a mouth on her that never knew when to quit and with that mouth came the tendency speak now and think later. Yes he knew all about this girl, it was his job to know all about the beings that walked upon his lands, especially when those beings were more closely related to him than he would like to admit.

So he waited until her mouth spit out something that would insult him, in effect sending him into action. He wasn't surprised at her rather foul vocabulary; any being associated with the half-breed is bound to pick up some rather unseemly language at some point in time and she was no exception. Therefore he wasn't surprised in the least when she began calling him the same names she used against his sibling. She was searching for the one thing that would insult him the most and it didn't take long for her to find it. How being called a pompous bastard couldn't insult him, but being called a mutt could, was beyond him.

"You will hold your tongue wench." Oh how he loved how he could just state something without the slightest hint of menace in his voice and beings around him would just do as he said. As much as he liked that ability there were times it really took the fun out of things. Yet he knew this girl would only do what he said for a shot time being she just didn't have the ability to stay silent for any extended amount of time. He could practically count down the seconds until she snapped with the madness of not speaking.

He smirked inwardly when his mental countdown landed on 1 and the girl again opened her mouth and let him have it.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru what the hell do you want? You've been stalking me down for hours, then you come after me without so much as a word of reason, then you chase me down and..." She waved her hand out over the edge of the cliff towards the valley below. "Bring me here! So what the hell do you want?!"

He watched impassively as she cringed away from him when he raised his hand. Of course she thought he was going to strike her down, hell that's what he does or so it would seem to those who don't know him. No he wasn't going to strike her down... well just yet anyway. What caught his attention was the strange marking that he caught a glimpse of when he happened upon her one day just after she finished her bath.

He went to the hot spring to cleanse his self and just when he stepped through the trees he caught her just as she pulled her shirt up over her shoulders only giving him a split second view of a large white marking just above her breast. To his keen eye, it looked like a youkai marking, but he knew that that was impossible for this girl was in fact a ningen. Yes he had heard of humans marking their bodies in hopes of disguising their humanity to low level youkai, but he had never once seen anything so vivid in color as the marking that was on the girl's chest; not only that but it was in a rather strange place on her body, indicating that she didn't have it to disguise herself.

When he ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying to the ground, his eyes widened in pure shock. There on her chest starting just under her collar bone and ending just above her breast... was him in all his primal glory right down to the markings on his face. It was a perfect picture of him in his true form. He looked at her downcast face and narrowed his eyes. "Explain"

Kagome took a deep breath; she prayed that he would never ever find out about her tattoo and could kick her own ass for ever getting it in the first place; but now he knew and there was no help for it, she was just going to have to tell him. "Well, it's really kinda funny... depending on how you look at it." She stated with a nervous laugh. She chanced a look at his face and he wasn't amused, nor did he look like he was going to be. "Anyway, on my twenty-first birthday I went out with my friends from my own time and had a little too much to drink." She pulled her shirt closed and continued. "Apparently I had too much to drink and when I woke the next morning I had a nasty headache and this." She flashed him the tattoo and smiled nervously. Yep based on the look on his face, which really wasn't a look at all since he really didn't make faces, today was the day she was going to die.

"When I questioned my friends the next day, they told me that as far as they could remember was that I met some guy with tattoo's, indicated that I thought they were cool and the next thing they knew I was gone along with the tattoo guy." Again the nervous giggle made itself known. "So I can only assume that he took me to a tattoo place and talked me into getting one; and for some reason I don't know I got one of you in your true form." That was it, now he was going to use his claws and slice her into little ribbons.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and couldn't sense any deceit upon her. He knew how the drink could alter one's perception and cause them to do something they never would otherwise. His grandfather once told him that a being indulging in spirits will act out a sober beings beliefs; in other words a drunk mans actions are a sober mans thoughts. Now if he applied this theory to this girl it meant that during her sober moments of life she thought about him and thought about him in his true form, but why?

True he was a great sight to behold in his true form and something to be feared. His primal self, was what gave him the power to become what he now is and as much as he liked the fear his primal self created he preferred beings to fear him in his human form, being in their humanish form was when a youkai was at their weakest. He had trained for decades to overcome his weakness, therefore he rarely ever changed into his primal form unless he absolutely had to.

"You will have it removed." He stated coldly, intending on removing it with his own claws. Until what she said next he never once considered that there was another way to have it removed, but she did come from the future and it was quite possible they had the ability to remove such things as ink colored skin.

Kagome scoffed at him. "How? I don't have the money to have it removed and believe me if I did have the money to do so I would do it in a second." She bit out.

He suddenly found his self feeling very insulted. Not so much because she would have it removed providing she had the money, but because of the way she had said it. It was almost as if having a picture of him tattooed on her body was the biggest insult ever placed upon her. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted her to remove it. Perhaps it would be a bigger punishment for her if he were to allow her to keep it, then on the other hand if any saw it they would assume that she was under his protection, which she clearly wasn't.

This was another problem that came with being a lord, making decisions that would either please or punish a being. He normally didn't do anything that pleased the subject, since that went against everything he was, he preferred those beneath him to wallow in their punishment merely for his own pleasure. However with this girl her punishment would not please him in the least. Leaving him to wonder what to do with her that would make her miserable and make him happy; or as happy as one like him could be.

Based on what he knew about the girl he could force her to show the hanyou the tattoo, but because the hanyou had taken the dead priestess to mate and used the jewel to wish her to life he was certain that the half-breed wouldn't concern his self too much with the girl and her tattoo. Then again he could just abscond with the girl, taking her away from her friends and family and would be well within his rights to do so, seeing as how she had his picture printed on her body. Yet he didn't need another annoying ningen following him around and annoying him with her useless drabble; but as the shikon miko she was powerful and could be more so with proper training, in effect becoming a good asset to the western lands. No... that wasn't an option either.

"I have decided your punishment." Well not really, but it would do for now until he could think of something better. He would take her to his estate and throw her into the dungeons until he could think of what to do with her.

"Punishment?! For what? Because I have your stupid picture tattooed on me?" Kagome got into her most defiant stance and narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not a crime and besides I do not pay homage to you, western lord or not!"

If he wasn't insulted before he certainly was now. True it wasn't a crime, and true again she didn't fall under his control since she didn't necessarily come from this time, however because she was here now she did; meaning he was her lord and as such she had to obey his laws. Granted most of his laws were made up depending on how he felt from moment to moment, so if one man steals from him he could kill him if he desired and if another steals from him an hour later he could just throw them in the dungeons for as long as he pleased. That was the way of the lords, their lands, their laws.

"You have insulted this Sesshoumaru. You will be punished for your actions." There that was reason enough to punish her.

"You consider it an insult that I have your picture tattooed on me? Are you serious?" Kagome all but laughed out. "Are you seriously that insecure or is it just that you are that bored?" She smirked evilly knowing that what she was about to say next most likely would cause him to cut her down. "Or perhaps you're just attracted to me and you're only using this as a means of picking me up."

Attracted to her? He practically laughed out loud at that statement; not in her wildest dreams would he be attracted to her. The girl had far too many flaws; for starters she was human, secondly she was Inuyasha's bitch, even though he was mated to another. Granted her preheat scent said otherwise, for that matter her scent said that she was untouched, but that didn't change anything.

The thought of ever doing any kind of anything with a human sickened him, no matter how good their scent was. He did have to admit that her scent made his nose tingle and were she a youkai he would take her right here on the spot, but she was far from being a youkai, hell as far as he was concerned she wasn't all that great at being a ningen.

"Girl, do not flatter yourself." He turned and ran his fingers through his hair. He only did that action in order to draw attention to his long silver locks. She was attracted to him, he knew; else she wouldn't have him tattooed on her chest. So why not have fun teasing her into wanting him more; only to rebuff her advances when she attempted to make them.

Kagome watched him run his fingers through his hair and laughed at him... hard. She wasn't stupid, she had been hunting and studying demons for a long long time, hell she had a demon slayer for a best friend; she knew what that action meant. He was preening for her in an attempt to tease her into wanting him... as if! "Don't flatter YOURSELF." She stated with an insulting laugh.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to her, how did she know what he was doing and the purpose behind it. Perhaps he was underestimating this girl's intelligence; then again it could just be a lucky guess on her part. She was a rather strange creature in herself, not minding the time travel; and her powers of deduction have caught him off guard more times then he could count. Yes, she was an educated female, and had been highly educated at some point in her life.

"You again insult me girl." He stated with an edge to his voice.

"Well shit Sesshoumaru, everything is an insult to you so how could I not." She waved her hand at him. "I could tell you that you're the greatest thing since sliced bread and you wouldn't take it as the compliment it's meant to be, but be angry at being compared to bread." She finished with a snort. 

As much as he loathed too admit it she was right. He wouldn't see it for the compliment it was meant to be but the insult in the comparison; that was just his manner of thinking. The way he looked at it, the only time someone complimented him was when they were in awe of his powers, stealth, and praised his killing abilities; everything else was just an insult, no matter what was said.

"Can we get on with this please? It's getting late and soon it will be dark and cold. So punish me if you must but hurry and do so before it gets dark, I would like to try and get back to my friends before morning." She eyed the distance between where she was and where her camp was at and growled in annoyance. "There's no doubt in my mind that you plan on leaving me here, which is rather pathetic of you if I do say so myself, but I expect no less from the likes of you."

If there was one thing he hated to be the most, it was being predictable. Yes he had every intention of leaving her there, but now because she had said he would he couldn't. He could always take her to another location and leave her, but he was certain that she would figure he would do that as well, so now he was obligated to return her from where he found her... or he could just keep her here through the night to freeze. It was a cruel thing to do, but no one ever accused him of being nice, minus one Rin, and if anyone ever dared to say such a thing to his face he would surely kill them on the spot for speaking such fallacies.

"Do not concern yourself with returning to your companions." He turned towards her and his eyes looked at the spot on her shirt where his image was hidden behind. "I will deal with your insult of placing my image upon your body first; then based on my decision you will either be returned to your companions, or thrown in the dungeons waiting for me to decide your fate." Then a truly wicked thought hit him. "Perhaps I shall banish you from my lands, with death as the punishment for trespassing upon them."

Kagome looked at him like he was full of it. "Oh yeah; I will so follow that ruling." She responded sarcastically.

He suspected that she would respond to him in that mouthy manner of hers, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that were he to impose that as her punishment, he would be killing her within the week. He really didn't want to kill her, he actually found her to be rather entertaining, as far as her interactions with the half-breed went. Plus she made a good guardian for his ward when he found that he needed a break from the girl. Besides his ward needed a female influence and this miko, as mouthy as she was, did instill proper values upon Rin. She even taught his young ward how to read and write which both pleased and annoyed him at the same time. Yes Rin needed to learn, but for a female to learn to read and write was just down right improper. Females were placed upon the land for nothing more than breeding, healing, and for the pleasures of the body.

"You will obey no matter your punishment." He narrowed his eyes just daring her to dispute his words, which she would of course.

"Whatever!" She said with a wave of her hand in the air. "Just get on with it." Kagome looked him over and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh forget it, I don't have time to stand her and wait for you to make up your mind. I have a long way to go and have to get a move on it now." With that she turned and began walking away from him.

Watching her go in her strange clothing, he had to wonder how she could walk around in such outrageous garments. The shirt wasn't so bad, but the... skirt? Yes that's what he heard her call it once; a skirt. The slightest bend over and she would be baring everything hiding beneath the blue skirt.

Kagome didn't get very far before she found herself on her hands and knees, skirt flipped up, completely baring her backside to him, and hissing in pain as the rocks and twigs scraped her flesh off. "What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled as she quickly brought herself up to her feet only to face the angry gold eyes of the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. Okay so tripping her just to see how far up her skirt would go was rather childish on his part and he did have to admit that it gave him a rather nice view of her posterior; but he definitely didn't expect to see another one of her tattoos just above her undergarment line. A tattoo that once again linked the girl to him... his name and on her butt no less. If he wasn't justified in killing her before he certainly was now.

"Wench you will now explain this newest insult." He growled in his most threatening manner.

Kagome knew what he was talking about and had no doubt in her mind that there was no way she could explain this one away. This one wasn't a drunken mistake; she had knowingly had that one done. Asking her now why she had done it, she would have no reasonable explanation why she did it; but the day she had it done her reasoning made perfect sense... to her anyway. She had it done the day Inuyasha announced that he had mated Kikyo, and in her anger and loss of judgment she decided that she would have Sesshoumaru's name tattooed upon her person just to piss Inuyasha off. It was only suppose to be one of those tattoos that eventually wore away with time and as time wore on, the tattoo stayed there in all it vivid bright red glory.

She never thought in a million years that Sesshoumaru would actually see it, especially with where it was located. What were the odds that he would be standing behind her with her skirt up around her waist, no thanks to him tripping her? It had to be a million to one shot. "Oh just forget it Sesshoumaru, no one will ever see it and none know it's there... well none until you tripped me like an ass." She looked him up and down condescendingly. "Rather juvenile if you ask me."

She had a point, his actions were childish, yet had he not acted in such a manner he would have never seen his name tattooed upon her person. What he didn't understand was why him? Of all the beings in the world, why was she choosing him to annoy with her disregard to his status as lord?

He gave her his explain this to me or die look and patiently waited for her to attempt to explain this one away. Granted her explanation of the tattoo on her chest was dubious at best, but he couldn't fathom a single logical reason that his name would be tattooed on her butt.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and sighed in annoyance. "No matter what I say it won't make a difference. Truly I can't explain why I put your name on my butt, and at the time when I decided to do it, it made perfect sense." She turned and walked to the edge of the cliff looking out over the valley and wondering if it would hurt less to fall to her death than it would being torn to pieces by the demon lord. "Not only that it was supposed to fade away after a time, and much to my displeasure it didn't." She turned to face him and decided that she was going to go out with a bang. "And you know what, this one I will not have removed." She gave him a curt nod with a narrowed eye. "I like it there, it suits you."

He stared hard at her not believing she had just said what she had said. She couldn't be so stupid, but as her words echoed through his head he realized that she was indeed that stupid. Well she had sealed her fate, he was going to kill her and be done with it. He raised his claws, letting them glow green and began the motion of striking her down.

"Going to kill me because you have been insulted? Wow Sesshoumaru, you have sunk to a new low." She stated with a look of disappointment on her face. 

Halting his claws he just looked at her. Again she had determined why he was doing what he was doing making what he was going to do predictable, and being predictable was something he wasn't. He was running out of options as to what he could do with this girl. He had to do something that she wouldn't expect, and he had a pretty good idea as to what he could do with her, but would it be a punishment to her or to him?

All this went back to his title and who he is. As a lord he always did as he pleased, and if others thought less of him for it, it mattered not. What did concern him, as far as others opinions went, were whether or not they feared him? He was the most powerful being in all the lands, answered to no one, did as he pleased, took what he wanted and killed those he deemed worthless. So did he consider this girl to be worthless? There was no clear answer to that question. She was the shikon miko who destroyed Naraku, but she was a ningen that followed his idiot brother around the countryside like a dog on a leash, hoping that one day he would give her the much desired attention she felt she deserved.

The girl was starved for attention, which most likely explained why she placed his image and name upon her body. Perhaps she never had any intention of showing him her tattoos, but the only conclusion that made any amount of sense was that she had moved her infatuation onto him, which explained the tattoos thoroughly. The fact that she was attracted to him didn't discern him, and he found it interesting that a woman of her years was still untouched. Was she untouched by her own choice? Yes, she was untouched because she was hoping that the hanyou would be the one she would give her innocence to. Maybe a perfect punishment for her would be for him to take her innocence.

No, that wouldn't be a punishment for her; perhaps before the hanyou mated the dead miko it would have been, but now based on his own conclusions, she would be pleased if he took her innocence and it would be something she would not expect. Then the punishment would come when she attached herself to his person and he cast her away. Yes this was why he was the superior being; his powers of deduction could not be rivaled.

"No miko I do not think I will kill you." He stated with boredom in his voice as he stepped up to her. "I believe I have decided on a more appropriate fate for you."

Kagome watched wide eyed as the demon lord leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. This couldn't possibly be happening. Sure she was attracted to the demon lord, what female wasn't, but she never thought that Sesshoumaru would actually kiss her; she was a human after all and he made it well known as to how he felt about humans.

He wasn't one who usually indulged in kissing; kissing meant that there was some kind of a feeling for the other being and he never had a feeling for any female other than using them for a means of pleasure. However since he was stepping completely out of character in his attempts at being unpredictable he may as well do the things he never did before, such as kissing and caressing.

Upon caressing the girl's flesh he found that it was like rubbing silk, how was she able to keep her skin so smooth and soft? This couldn't be the same girl that battled demons, traveled the land, and had a tendency for having two of the same feet in effect causing her to trip over the most noticeable of tree roots in the ground. Then again she was by far the cleanest female he had ever met.

No other human bathed as much as she did; yes he knew of her cleaning rituals, he had happened upon her enough to know that she liked to bathe, and if he didn't come upon her, her scent was draped across every hot spring within his territory. Not only that but during the times he came upon her which was usually just after she finished her cleaning ritual, he would notice her rubbing some kind of cream into her flesh. Perhaps that was the source of her soft skin. Whatever it was that was making her skin silky smooth, he decided that he quite liked it.

Breaking the kiss he looked down at her flushed face, and had to smirk at how her eyes were spinning with the suddenness of his actions. It wasn't long before she gathered her senses, and he knew that she would soon open her mouth and thoroughly annoy him, so before a word could escape her lips he again captured her lips with his, followed by the removal of her shirt so that he could continue to explore her soft skin with his hands.

The indecent skirt was the next to go, leaving her in her strange undergarments; to which he paid no mind. Her moans of pleasure were echoing through his ears, and he found he quite liked those as well, add to that her heady scent of pleasure; he didn't doubt he was going to take this girl.

Quickly he rid her of the strange underclothes, and began running his fingers all over every inch of her body, dipping his finger in to her warm, wet entrance. She wasted no time in ridding him of his clothing as well, wrapping her fingers around his hard length, stroking and teasing him until he could hardly stand it any longer. He wanted to see if her inner flesh was as soft and silky smooth as her outer flesh. However before he could find out, he found her on her knees in front of him, wrapping her lips around him sucking him in an attempt to milk him dry.

Oral pleasures were something that most females didn't partake in. It was usually the male giving the pleasure and doing all the work, while the female lay there like a log doing nothing but writhing, moaning and making demands as to which way they wanted to be pleasured. If truth were to be told, and it never would be, but if it were, this would be the first time ever in his long life he had ever been given oral pleasures and he found that he liked it... A LOT!

It wasn't long before he could feel his essence ready to spill from his body and was certain that the girl could feel it as well. Yet she continued to suck upon him until his seed spilled forth, and she sucked up every drop of it, much to his surprise.

He liked this oral pleasure and the next time he indulged in the pleasures of the flesh, he was going to make sure that the female serviced him, and did so properly. They were going to do it just like this girl did with him and they would continue to do it until he was satisfied that they were doing it up to his standards; and his standards were rather high.

"Kami Sesshoumaru" Kagome started as she slid up the front of him. "I need you and I need you now." She panted as she slammed her lips to his.

He could taste his self upon her lips and liked that as well. Now he wanted to taste her, for her scent was driving him mad with desire, and if she smelled that good, she had to taste even better. So following her example he kneeled down in front of her, lifted her leg over her shoulder and plunged his tongue deep into her core. She tasted better then he imagined she would, sweet, but bitter, but tangy.

Her moans rang through his ears like music, which drove him on, licking her core and teasing her bud with his fingers, until she exploded; and like she did to him he licked up every drop he could get out of her. Rising to his feet he then let her taste herself upon his lips, and determined that she too liked the way she tasted based on how deeply she was kissing him.

Picking her up, he plowed into her fast and hard. He knew she was innocent, and she wasn't the first innocent he had taken in his life. He knew the slower he went the more painful it was for the female and the faster he took her, the less likely she was going to feel the pain of her loss; and based on her reaction to him taking her fast and hard, she barely even noticed the pain.

"Damn Sesshoumaru" Kagome gasped out as he began pounding into her. She never knew that having sex could feel so damn good. She also never thought that she would be having her first time with Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't complaining in the least. He knew what he was doing, and knew how to do it well.

Gold, glossed over eyes watched the girl's passion filled face as he pounded deep into her, gripping her fleshy butt tightly in order to control his deep penetration. While looking at her face his eyes involuntarily moved to the picture of him in his true form on her chest. It was actually fitting that she held that picture of him on her, along with his name as a permanent testament to the one who took her innocence. Granted he wasn't too thrilled as to the location of his name, but there was not he could do about it. Yes he would allow her to keep the tattoos upon her person as a reminder of what she had done and who she had done it with.

Feeling her inner walls beginning to tighten around him, he could feel her impending release driving him forward. He wanted to feel her essence cover him like a warm blanket bringing forth his release. He leaned down and dragged his fangs across her neck, nipping upon her pulse point until her voice rang in his ears announcing her release, to which he followed with his own when her tongue slid across the rim of his ear.

Kagome collapsed against him, panting and smiling in pleasure. This was something she would never forget, nor would she want to. She also knew that once he was done with her she would never again get to touch him in such a manner; so she was going to make the most of it while she still had the chance. She stroked her fingers through his hair locking into memory how it felt, the temperature of his flesh against hers, his scent, how his tongue felt against hers, so many things to remember and she was going to remember every single one of them.

Sesshoumaru set the girl down upon her feet, picked up his clothing and began dressing his self. He watched the girl from the corner of his eye as she attempted to dress, but because he was none to gentle with her clothing there wasn't much left for her to put on. Granted as his cold indifferent self he could leave her to her own devices, but he was at fault for tearing her clothing so he would to the right thing and hand over his haori. Besides he still had his undershirt to wear so loosing his haori to this girl was nary a concern. It was just another thing for her to hold on to and remind her of what she had done. He couldn't wait until she tried to throw herself at him, so that he could rebuff her in his cold condescending manner he was so well known for. So he handed over his haori and watched impassively as she put it on, drowning in the large silk garment.

Actually he expected her to attach herself to his person before they even made to leave the area. It was the way of the female species. They were clingy, needy, and when they found the source of their attraction they all but insisted that the male return their feelings. He was going to take great pleasure in shunning this female. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took to the air in order to return her to where he found her. Upon setting her on her feet, he waited for her to beg him to take her with him and plead for more of his attentions; too which he was surely going to scoff at her and walk away leaving her wanting him.

"Well Sesshoumaru, thanks for the thrill. See ya around." Kagome stated, waved at him and began walking away towards her little camp containing her companions.

Okay she wasn't behaving like a female that wanted him nor was she on her knees begging and pleading with him to take her away. She was just walking away as if nothing happened and without so much as a backward glance. This couldn't be possible; she was supposed to be crying and yelling at him for his rejection of her, which was how he imagined this working out. Yet it wasn't working out that way in effect making him wrong which was completely absurd for he was never wrong. 

Then there was the word she used to describe their coupling... a thrill. That's its, one word and it was barely a word of praise more of an insult if you asked him. Why was she not behaving as the female version of herself he held within his mind? No things WERE NOT suppose to end this way, they were suppose to end the way he wanted them to or imagined them to. This meant he was going to have to change the way things ended so that he was the victor in the end.

"You will be shunned from your group." There that should do it. Now she would wallow on her knees before him as he desired her to.

"Probably, and probably not. I know my friends they will most likely be angry with me at first, but it won't take them long to get over it; and besides even if they don't I can always go home to my own time." Kagome stated as she looked him over, wanting him again but knowing it would never happen.

Never in his entire existence had he ever come across a female like her, a female that went against everything he imagined her to do. It was possible she could read his thoughts... no... no... that was just so ridiculous he mentally laughed... hard. So then why was she not behaving in the manner he knew she would?

"It was fun." Kagome said then stepped through the trees disappearing from his view.

He stood there staring at the spot she was just standing in trying desperately to wrap his mind around what was going on. He could easily growl out loud at the situation and the fact that he wasn't correct in his assertion of her actions. He needed to punish her, but with every idea he had she went completely against what he imagined to happen and this would not do, would not do at all. He could not have someone walking around bragging that they had angered him, insulted him and suffered no consequences because of it. He could just hear her talking with her friends while sitting around the evening fire.

'Yeah I angered Sesshoumaru and you know what he did?' She would then giggle in victory. 'Instead of killing me we coupled and it was thrilling.' She would say the last word like an insult. 'Then he let me come back to you guys.' She would insult his abilities to her friends and then her friends would think that they could treat him as they pleased assuming there would be no consequences to their actions. He would not have it! She was going to do as he wanted, the way he imagined and she was going to do it now!

Again Kagome found herself jerked up from her path back to her friends by an arm around her waist. "What the hell are you doing now?!"

Sesshoumaru landed them back in the clearing from where this whole thing started and spun her to look at him. Seeing her standing before him in his haori was making him forget why he picked her back up in the first place. He was finding that the more he looked at her wearing his clothing the more he liked it and wanted to see it more often. No... No... No! These thoughts were not the thoughts he was having before he grabbed her back up, but her scent, his scent and their scents mixed together were suddenly making his foggy.

Why wasn't this bothering him before he brought her back? Probably because he was used to the scent coming from the girl making it unnoticeable, but since she walked away it had a chance to leave his senses and now that he had her back in close proximity he was more aware of it. He couldn't strike her dead, he couldn't take her with him, he couldn't banish her, and he couldn't lock her away; she would expect him to do any one of those things. The girl was driving him mad!

Kagome looked up and narrowed her eyes at his bleeding red eyes. She was loosing her patience with the demon lord. He hadn't made any sense to her since he first approached her when this whole thing started. "You know you have some serious issues and seriously need to get over them!" She snapped as she jerked herself free of his hold upon her. "Shit Sesshoumaru if it's not one thing with you it's something else." 

That was it with him enough had become too much and now it was time to show this female who was the superior being and who she was to bow down to. Her snappy tongue had sealed her fate, and looking back upon it later he was going to realize it was his own fate he sealed, but right now in the moment he didn't see it that way. He grabbed the girl, slammed her against his chest and sank his fangs deep into her shoulder; binding her to him for as long as they both live.

Kagome screamed when she felt his fangs bury themselves deep into her shoulder. She didn't think about why he was doing it, the only thought that went through her mind was the pain he was causing her.

Sesshoumaru removed his fangs from her shoulder and stared down at her white stricken face. Now that was what he wanted to see from her all along, the fear of him. "Now girl you have to obey me until death takes us both." As soon as the words left his mouth his own eyes widened in shock; what had he just done? No, he couldn't have, he wouldn't have... but the blood on his tongue and the blood on her shoulder said otherwise... he did. Now he really couldn't kill her and he certainly could leave her, they were bound to each other and had to always be near one another. 

Kagome was the first to have her senses slam her back to reality. "Damn it... damn it... damn it! Sesshoumaru! What did you do?!" She jerked free from him. "No more importantly why did you do it?!" No, this could not be happening to her, this was definitely not something she wanted.

Okay, so he mated her, there was not he could do about it now. The only way he could break the bond was to mate her off to a being who shared his blood, and that being was already mated to another; leaving him stuck with the girl. However, there was a plus side to this, she now had to obey him like a proper bitch should and as his bitch she would do everything he told her to do and because of his mark she could not disobey him. "Silence" He had to smirk when her mouth suddenly snapped closed. Now that was obedience.

His smirk grew into a wicked uncharacteristic grin; he was going to test how well this new found control of his went. "Bare your flesh to me."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows wondering why he was asking her such a thing now, especially after what he had done, but for some unknown reason she was compelled to do as he said and she did not like it one bit. However she did it anyway, she grabbed the edges of his haori and yanked it open baring her naked self to him.

Now this is what they called true pleasure. He smirked inwardly. He now held the ultimate control over her and could make her do anything he wanted at any moment he wanted it. This was going to be fun. "Come bitch." He turned and began walking away, and smirked again when he heard her footsteps fall in line behind him. Although his pleasure was cut unceremoniously short, when her words halted his footsteps... unwillingly.

"Now wait just a damn minute here!" Kagome yelled and glared hard at the demon lord who turned to face her. 

Sesshoumaru was tempted to curl his lip, he didn't think that this would work both ways. She had said that he had to wait a minute here and knew it would take that long before he could in fact move from here. He watched as she paced before him mumbling to herself and during his minute of being frozen to his spot, his superior mind devised a way to make sure he stayed in complete control. When the minute finally ticked away he smirked. "You will be silent until I say otherwise." Again her mouth snapped shut. "Now come and no more resistance." Yep he was the superior being, would always be the superior being, and she would soon learn what it meant to be a proper bitch, and a proper bitch to him.


	2. Chapter 2

As a demon lord there are certain things that come with the job that are considered mundane. Such as maintaining a castle, ordering subjects, guards to train and so on. Then there's the better side of things; like power, control, and the ability to freeze a being in their tracks with just a single look or word.

He was never one to speak unless absolutely necessary and when he did speak all cowered before him, for when he spoke usually something died not long after. After so many centuries of life he had learned how to say what needed to be said with three simple words, anything beyond that wasn't worth saying. For example when he would say 'Die' nothing more needed to be said. Since usually that was the end result, being he kills who ever it is he's speaking to.

Then there's his other two words; silence and explain. Depending on how much menace he put into the particular word, it spoke volumes without saying anything further and more often than not he was obeyed; and if not he could go back to his favorite word; die.

Well needless to say he has used those three words on his bitch and not one of them has had the desired effect. It didn't take the girl long to come to terms with their mating, as a matter of fact based on her words it seemed as if this was what she wanted all along. _"Well if I'm going to be mated to someone I suppose that being mated to you is better than being alone for the rest of eternity, and besides that you're pretty damn easy on the eyes."_ Somehow he could feel an insult in her statement but just couldn't find it.

How many times has the girl spoken and he knew for certain she was insulting him but just couldn't find the insult, based on how well she used her words; it was enough to drive him to kill her and he had told her as much. True he couldn't kill her since that would mean his own death. That's another rule he despises in the youkai world. If a mate kills their mate they too will die, but if another kills a mate then the being that is still alive stays alive.

Point and case... his father. His father couldn't kill his first mate so he exiled her mating her off to his brother's son, and then mated the ningen who created his idiot brother. Now because his father was killed by another being, Inuyasha's mother survived. Not so in his cousin's place; his mother hired an assassin to kill her mate, freeing her from her bond and even though she was the cause of his death she didn't actually draw his blood with her own hands. The rules in the youkai mating world are many and most are rather annoying. Such as the control rule.

This brings him back to his bitch and his three words. It didn't take long for her to figure out how the rule of control went and he also discovered that it only works when pertaining to certain areas of their mating. Such as, he could tell her to be silent and she would, but he if he told her to come to him so he could take his pleasures of her body she could deny him, which she rarely did. As the time goes on he is finding that the rules of mating were giving him a rash in all the wrong places, making him wonder if he just should hire someone to kill his bitch and free him from his own stupidity.

He would never admit to anyone his mistake, for he never made mistakes. No; when he did something that another would consider a mistake he considered it a revise in his plans, therefore it was never a mistake. A mistake was in effect a loss of judgment, which was in effect a flaw and he was far from being flawed; he was perfect in every sense of the word. Even when he lost his arm to his baka brother, he wasn't too concerned with it for he knew one day it would grow back, sort of like a lizard and its tail. Making him physically perfect as he is mentally perfect.

For him perfection is a state of being and it is a state he has had centuries to bend and conform to his idea of perfect, meaning he has transcended the word beyond itself and its meaning making it so much more then it really is.

As a perfect being, those around him also had to be perfect or as close to his meaning of the word as possible. Rin was somewhat of an exception since she was merely a child... well more than a child and less than an adult; but she understands what is expected of her in his eyes and works as hard as possible to become what she believes he wants. Then there's Jaken; he doesn't consider the toad to be perfect, as a matter of fact the toad is as far from the word perfect as he himself is from imperfect. You would think that having a creature that is so annoying and irritable around him would go against his idea of perfection, but that's the beauty of the whole thing. Having a creature such a Jaken associated with him means that he is so perfect he can have lowly filth such as the toad with him and not care, making him even more perfect.

Finally there's his bitch; who is barely a step above his retainer in the area of perfection. The only thing aside from her looks that make her a step above his retainer is the fact that she is an educated bitch. He has found that with her comes her ability to speak to him with words that only the most highly of educated beings could possibly know. Not only that but she can analyze and sort out problems as well as any youkai; just short of him of course. However with her intelligence comes her greatest flaw... her mouth. She speaks when she shouldn't; stays silent when she should be answering him, and announces things that are better kept quiet. She goes against everything he believes a perfect bitch should be.

So now he has to train her to be his idea of a perfect mate. This is why he has never taken a mate; he knows that there is no being in existence that can live up to his standards of perfection and this miko is so flawed he seriously doesn't believe that she can become what is expected of her; not to mention she stands against him no matter what he says... well except for when she wants to couple. When the bitch wants to rut she doesn't take no for an answer and practically rapes him on the spot, using her way with words to get what she wants making it so he can't deny her.

It's not like he's complaining, what male would, but it's the mere fact that she is so uncivilized in her desires that he feels more often than not like a pansuke that she has turned into her own personal concubine. However that is only a minor issue and one that can be easily fixed; the issue at hand is her overuse of her mouth... and not in a good way.

When she first discovered how their link worked she decided to test how far she could go with it. So many times he was frozen in one spot waiting for her to come up with an idea to see if he would do it; it almost... almost drove him to kill. Then finally when he regained a hold of the situation he tried to be civilized about the whole situation and decided that they should discuss their union and the rules that come with it like two mature beings. At first she was all for the idea and agreed to go along with it, agreeing that neither would issue any sort of command until they reached the Western Palace and it worked until...

Even now when he thinks about it he could easily kill the wench and her overuse of her overly large mouth. When they were merely a half a days walk from his home; and he's still not entirely sure that she didn't do it on purpose, she opened her mouth and said...

"_Sesshoumaru as your mate and just out of curiosity's sake, would you in your beast form roll around like a puppy if I asked you to?"_

He learned rather quickly that the curse, as he now considers it, doesn't distinguish between hypothetically and literally. So once the words left her lips he was more than inclined to change in to his beast form and... _roll around like a puppy._ He had never felt so degraded in his entire existence as he did that day and to make matters worse the girl wasn't sorry in the least. She instead giggled at him and _played_ with him, scratching his belly, throwing sticks and yelling fetch... oh the indignity of it all.

It was several hours later before he could change back and was none to happy about the whole situation. She could easily see the rage in his eyes being they were still blood red, and instead of apologizing and swearing to never do it again, she had the audacity to continue to giggle at him and swoon over how _kawaii_ he was. That was when he issued his ultimate command, a command that based on the face she made at him was a command that she did not like in the least and gave him the ultimate hold over her.

"_As your master you will be silent, issue no commands, do as I say with no arguments, you will be a proper bitch by my definition of the word proper and once we arrive at the Palace of the Moon we will discuss the best way to coexist as mates."_

It was a command that was effective in every sense of the word based on how badly she fought against it... silently. A being can only say so much with hard stares, evil glares and finger gestures that he had no idea as to the meaning of. He was thoroughly grateful that this curse only worked when the command was spoken out loud. The bitch attempted to write out her orders and all he could do was smirk at her when her wishes went unanswered, bringing about a rather interesting silent hissy fit. Watching the girl storm around stomping her feet, pointing, glaring, and throwing twigs and rocks at harmless trees, had thus far been the highlight of their mating.

When they finally made it to his home, they went straight to his study and before he let her speak he informed her of how things were now going to be.

"_As my bitch and as the Lady of the West there are certain things that are expected of you. As the Lady you must carry yourself in such a fashion that all who lay eyes upon you know who you are and bow to your position. You will train to become a proper Lady until I am satisfied that you have perfected your position by my definition of the term perfect." He ignored her glowering and continued._

"_Now as for the rules of our mating; it seems that we need to put into place certain boundaries. For starters you will never again bring forth my beast for your amusement. Secondly you will hold your tongue when in front of my guards or subjects. Your innocence in the rules of youkai mating could cause me to lose my position or bring about the fall of the Western Lands. Should such a thing occur..." What he was about to say was mostly a lie and as much as he hated to lie, sometimes for the greater good it needed to be done. "I can and will remove your life from your body. Yes in youkai mating should a mate die from the hand of their mate they too will die, however the exception to that rule is the dominate mate can destroy the submissive should their honor be shamed." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a tendency to speak before you think and this could be a serious liability to me and my lands and I will not have you with your mouth putting that which is mine at risk."_

_He sat back and stared hard at her for a moment. "Now do you have any objections to my terms?" He glared at her letting her know that she had better seriously think about what she had to say before she said it. "And mind you girl I will no longer tolerate you testing the boundaries of our union."_

_Kagome looked at him for a moment; she understood completely what he was saying about his status and his lands, but she also took what he was saying as sit in a dark room, never speak and never be seen. Granted what she did with his beast was an insult to him, but she just couldn't help herself. When she laid her eyes upon him in his beast form she just fell in love with the great white dog and wanted nothing more than to see him play._

"_Okay Sesshoumaru, I truly understand what you're saying and how precarious things can be; but you also have to understand that who and what I am I can not change nor will I." She rose and walked around the table, coming to sit in his lap straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled hugely at him. "How about I behave myself while you're doing your lordly duties and beyond that we both agree that we will try really really hard to keep from hindering one another?" She pressed her lips to his and whispered against them "Deal?"_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not attempt to seduce me with your womanly charms." He pulled her back and stared hard into her eyes. "I will not try really hard nor will I make deals. You will not insist that I stay where you desire me to be and so long as you do not disobey me I shall not order you about; or I shall be forced to lock you away for the rest of your days."_

_Kagome sat there just looking at him; he was really taking the fun out of all of this. Okay so again testing Sesshoumaru isn't the best idea she ever had, and truly she knew somewhere deep in the back of her mind she would be punished for testing him, but she just wanted to know how far this thing worked. "Okay deal."_

Deal indeed, the wench held to her word for almost a day... actually it was more like a few scant hours. Granted she apologized immensely and swore that she didn't mean it, he knew, oh how he knew. The wench did it intentionally no matter how much she denied it and this time she had gone too far. He thought it was bad when she _accidentally_ pulled forth his beast but this newest insult constituted her death... well maybe not her death, but pretty damn near it.

Perhaps he will just beat her until she is on the verge of death, allow her to heal then beat her again. There are just certain things in life he would never consider and would barely let cross his mind, and this wench just had to pop out something that went against his very being. Granted he was inclined to do it, but his rage at the whole thing suppressed the urge; in effect leading him to discover how to beat the curse... well most of the curse anyway. He still couldn't move if she told him to stay right there, but he was working on how to get around that as well. Hell his father was able to beat the curse, so why couldn't he? Perhaps it was because of his fathers caring loving nature? No, that's just ridiculous; his father wasn't caring or loving as far as he was concerned. If his father was so warm and caring he would have never shunned his first mate exiling her to the land across the ocean, forbidding her to ever return.

Although he knew his mother far to well and knows with out a doubt that one day she will return, and much to his displeasure she will want to return to the Western Lands and reclaim her position as the rightful Lady. However, as far as he's concerned the bitch can stay where she's at, and if she attempts to return and try to take from him what is his, he will kill her; mother or no. It's not that he doesn't care about his mother; he just isn't all that fond of the witch. The woman really never understood what it meant to be a mother and truly was only after his father for his power. He Sesshoumaru was his mother's last hope of maintaining a hold of his father, but it failed.

His father saw his mother for what she was from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He only took her to mate in order to expand the Western Lands. It was all a matter of convenience, mostly for his father anyway. His mother only agreed to the union so that she could gain the Western Lands as he own once she killed her mate. As much as he considers his father weak for his silly emotion of love, he did have to give his father credit for seeing his mother for what she truly was. A power hungry wench, who sought strength and control and didn't care how she obtained it... Okay so he wasn't so different his self but he didn't go around eating humans just because he could.

The first time he ever saw his mother eat a human he was disgusted beyond belief. Humans were dirty foul creatures and the bitch took pleasure in eating them, saying that humans were put on the land for youkai to eat and nothing more. As far as he was concerned the woman was mad in the head, which brought him back to his bitch, who was by far the most unstable being he ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with.

After so many years of traveling with the half-breed she had tasted the power of being dominate, especially with her power of being able to subdue him at will. Well, with her taste of power came the desire to maintain that hold of dominance which couldn't possibly happen, especially with him as her mate. He was the dominate one, always would be the dominate one, and had every intention of staying that way. So when the bitch's mouth opened and again swore it was out of curiosity's sake and said...

"_I think you should be submissive to me and I should be the dominate one to you; so that you can see what it's like being in my shoes."_

The second the words left her big mouth he could feel the urge building to do as she had said. It was a long hard battle to suppress the urge to become her submissive, but he overcame it and focused his rage upon the girl for once again opening her mouth and putting his status at risk.

She tried to recant her words and apologize for again making a mistake, but this time he wasn't having it. She needed to learn to speak only after she considered her words carefully and to not spit out the first thing that came to her simple mind.

"_Bitch you have crossed the line, now you will be punished."_

Once those words left his mouth she was on her game, and only succeeded in angering him more.

"_He.. he... um Sesshoumaru I uh..." She slowly stepped back from him. "Uh... Um... You..."_

Oh how he tried to stop her before she said anymore, but where he has had centuries to practice the art of stealth, speed, and cunning, he was no match for how fast the bitch could speak. Her mouth made his movements look like he was a first year pup just picking up a sword for the first time. Nope he was no where near fast enough to stop her.

"_YOU STAY RIGHT THERE UNTIL... I... I... UH... make it home to my own time?" She then shot out the door._

So here he sits stuck where he's at until the bitch makes it home. However, there's a problem she didn't take into consideration... getting past his guards to get outside the castle grounds. He has heard her run past his study several times since she stuck him in his spot at the light of first morning. Now here it is well past mid day and the wench had yet to break past the castle walls. It didn't matter though, for while she is running around like a fool, he has been working on breaking the curse so that it doesn't have such a strong effect on him. His father did it, so why can't he?

Then it hit him like a lighting bolt. A memory of something his father once told him when he was a young pup came to his mind. _"Pup when a female speaks; don't only hear what they are saying. You must see the path through their words so that the curse doesn't affect you."_ At the time he didn't really understand what his father was saying, but now it was crystal clear.

His lips pulled into an evil smirk as he realized the path through her words. _'Until I make it home to my own time.'_ As his mate, the western palace was now her home, which means she is at home currently and in her own time, and has been at home since they walked past the gates.

Slowly rising to his feet he kept his evil smirk on his lips as she considered the various ways to punish the wench and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he appeared before her of his own free will. Being the superior being was something he took great pleasure in and would never give it up for any reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I am going to take this into a fourth chapter and with any luck it will be the last chapter. So enjoy! Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and ps, love the reviews by the way... very inspirational.

XX

He has always considered his self a being that was calm, composed, and generally unemotional. It usually took a great deal to break down his composure and when that rare breakdown happened nothing good was going to come of it.

So many centuries he worked on his cold demeanor in order to perfect it, and after he saw his father's fall from grace, he made sure to keep his self in check as much as possible. The fact that his father sacrificed his life for a mortal and the half-breed, shamed him to no end, but it was his father's life and he really had no say in how his sire should live his life; the best he could do is swear to never become like his father.

Perhaps he should have tried harder to be less like his father and more like his mother. Being cold and completely detached like his mother would mean no feeling about things outside of him, and he would definitely not be zipping through the forest hunting down the greatest shame to his pure, perfect blood.

The half-breed although not of pure blood did hold the ability to find a strength buried deep within him to surpass any challenge that faced him. To an extent this pleased him, not because he cared about the hanyou, but because it meant that he would not have to hover over his sibling constantly making sure he stayed alive. However, this strength of hanyou's, sometimes crossed his path and he did not like it one bit.

Normally he wouldn't waste time with retaliating against the hanyou, but this time the half-breed had gone too far. How he managed to get past his guards and into the castle was beyond him, and when he returned to his home someone was going to die for neglecting their duties.

The half-breed, who he should have allowed his mother to kill the last time she returned to her home land, upon his sudden appearance within his castle walls absconded with his property, which is against his laws and could constitute death. Although he easily figured that even if he tried to kill his idiot brother, he would somehow manage to escape and live to annoy him another day.

The hanyou had no sense in his head at all. As a pup who had yet to break past adolescence and no understanding of how things in the youkai world worked, he broke the castle walls and took the girl fleeing into the dark of the forest. Perhaps at some point in time he should have explained how the mating process works in the youkai world, but for him to do much more than make sure the half-breed stayed alive was just too preposterous. Then again had he had told the hanyou how a youkai's life works he wouldn't be after the half-breed in order to retrieve his bitch.

It wasn't so much that anything would happen if he and his mate were permanently separated but more to do with the sheer principal of things. Everything that was his; WAS HIS, and there was no room for sharing. It was bad enough the hanyou held the one thing he coveted the most; he'd be damned if he allowed the hanyou anything else that was his, including a certain loud mouthed miko.

It wasn't long until he finally caught up with the vermin clad in red, along with a screeching bitch beating upon his chest, demanding to be let go or else. He knew what that 'or else' meant and couldn't wait to see it happen. It was one of his sinful pleasures and would never admit to it even under pain and imminent death; but when he would be near the tachi and would happen to hear the hanyou and the miko arguing he would stealthily hide close by, just to see his baka of a brother be put down face first into the dirt. It was a very pleasurable sight indeed.

"Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagome questioned in that dangerous tone that she knew the hanyou feared above all.

Now the hanyou, if he was a smart being and not always thinking with his sword, meaning all swords; attached to his hip or otherwise, would have realized several things; starting with the most important. Was that A) His best friend did not sound happy at being rescued from the icicle prince of the west; to which he surely thought she would be. B) Said prince followed and was currently staring down at him like an insect that he was about to squash just for the sheer pleasure of the act. Again he didn't think that the bastard would actually waste his time in following him. And C) His life was one montage of misery after another. Which with the addition of Kagome as a friend he was sure was going to bring that misery to a quick end.

He was a sad hanyou indeed. Nothing ever went his way and it all started with his cursed blood line, which according to his elder brother was worse than mixing you-know-what with water. "I was only trying to save you from that sorry bastard!" He yelled back as he placed his self nose to nose with the girl.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "What made you think I needed to be saved?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his sibling, when a nervous gold eye cut over in his direction. He could easily tell that the hanyou was trying to sort out which one of them was the least threatening to his person, and by all accounts; to which Sesshoumaru could easily discern; the hanyou would rather stand unarmed against him and tokijin than the wrath of the girl. Suddenly he found his self more irritated than usual; all this was making him feel less like the feared taiyoukai he was, and more like a bitch that was suffering the monthly curse and just being ill-tempered for the sake of nothing better to do. "Miko." He growled, causing her to snap her angry eyes over to him.

Kagome upon seeing the demon lord was shocked right out of her rage. "What? I mean how did you?" She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes and held her hands up in front of her to ward off the death glare he was giving her as she slowly backed away from him.

He curled his lip at her pathetic attempt to ward him off. "Another step girl and you will see what these…" He held his hand up in front of him and curled his fingers slowly, letting the knuckles crack. "Can do to a disobedient bitch."

Kagome froze in her retreat and just stared at him. She knew she had gone to far when she told him he should be the submissive to her, but she only meant it hypothetically; yet this damnable curse that connected them didn't see it that way. Then again how did he manage to break it to come after her? Again she opened her mouth to question him, but quickly snapped it shut based on the death glare he was currently giving her.

Sesshoumaru took two steps towards her and was halted when a sword was pointed at him. Slowly and with death clearly written in his gold depths, he looked at his sibling. He realized that his main objective of teaching his wench to keep her mouth shut was going to have to wait until he dealt with the creature that by all rights should not have ever been born. "Hanyou."

Inuyasha had never once felt true fear of his elder brother, but the way he had said hanyou sent the cold chill of absolute terror running down his spine. However he could never let it be shown, especially in front of his best friend. "Fuck off you bastard!" He yelled with a swing of his sword. "And leave Kagome the hell alone!"

Kagome could feel the rage of her mate shooting off him like lighting bolts to a steel scepter and knew without a doubt if she didn't settle the situation and do so now, Inuyasha would be a pile of poisonous green goo at her feet. She opened her mouth to speak once again and was once again stopped by the look in the taiyoukai's eyes. Knowing he wasn't going to give her the single breath to utter one single word, since most of his anger was directed at her; she did the only thing she could think of to do… Swallow her pride and submit properly to him.

Inuyasha heard her lower herself to her knees and made the mistake of taking his eyes of his enemy to look at the girl; giving the youkai the single second he needed to come at the hanyou with a well executed right hook and send him flying through the forest and into the hard, unforgiving arms of a large tree.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl on her knees and his hard gold eyes began to bleed crimson. It wasn't hard to tell that he was very unpleased with her but on the same token, seeing her submit like a proper bitch was supposed to made him desire her and desire her until she was too sore to walk much less speak for a full moon cycle.

Yes, that was a good idea in how to keep her silent. Fuck her until she was hoarse, then just when her voice was beginning to come back, do it all over again. It was a win win situation for him; he gets pleasure and silence. Then again, he would be so busy in taking her body, the other aspects of his life would fall apart, and that would not do either.

Kagome pressed her head down harder atop her hands when she heard the feral growl erupt over her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was angry, and so angry he was fighting against turning into his true form. If she didn't diffuse his rage she would soon see what it was like to walk with the Kami. With a hard swallow of what remained of her pride she whispered. "My humble apologies master." She practically choked on the words. Oh he was going to pay for making her do this. "This lowly bitch is unworthy of you and can only offer you any wish you ask of her in order to please himself." Again that sticky lump of pride and rage caught in her throat and she swallowed hard to force it down.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her as her words entered his head. He wasn't so stupid to not know what she was doing, but it was having the desired effect. He wouldn't kill her… Well just yet anyway. "You will be punished properly." He stated as he turned and began walking away from her. "Come; let us return home for tomorrow shall be a day you soon wont' forget." He stated with a growl, and was pleased when he heard her come to her feet and fall in line behind him.

As they walked through the forest, he cold feel her anger but chose to ignore it. He knew that she was all too aware of her mistakes and had no one to blame but herself. He also knew by her silence that she was plotting against him and knew this to be true when he would hear her whisper 'No that wouldn't work.' Or 'He would kill me first if I did that.' Apparently she was sure she was going to get off easy and continue to misbehave as she pleased. Well it was going to be a sad day for the miko, come tomorrow; for as his bitch it was time to show her what it truly meant to be the lady of the West. However if he wasn't careful, she would end up being like his mother and that was something he definitely did not want.

He wasn't one who usually took great pleasure in dishing out punishments to females, but in her case he would make an exception. She had to learn that her bold, brash behavior was something that was a serious liability and an especially huge liability to him. Truly this was his own fault for marking the girl out of anger and if he were a fair youkai, which under normal circumstances he was; he would punish his own self for what he had done to put his self in to this mess with the girl. Yet this thing with the girl was far from being normal circumstances, which once again led him down the road to the fact that he had made a mistake; which was quite impossible. Nope it wasn't a mistake it was barely a misguided misjudgment on his part, and that was all he would admit to and only admit it to his self.

"It's not going to hurt too badly is it?"

The small voice from behind him sounded nothing like the being it was attached to and he found his self quite unnerved by it. Although he would never make that fact known. "If pain is the only way to make you learn, then so be it. You will know of your punishment when we arrive at home."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his back; she would not allow whatever it was he was planning on doing, happen to her. She was never one for thinking her actions through; she was a spur of the moment kind of girl and that spur sent her running in the opposite direction after the utterance of one single word. 'Stay' The word left her lip and her feet left the spot she was standing in, taking her straight to the well and to the safety of her home in the future where the bastard could never reach her.

xx

Oh little miko, the bliss of ignorance can bring even the surest of beings to their knees as she will soon learn. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been awhile since I updated this and not only that when I finally update it's a short chapter but I have my reason and that reason is because as a treat the last chapter (which is the next chapter.)will have a double lemon in it. Something to look forward to no?

Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Stay is a relative term and depending on the manner in which the word is used it can mean different things. For example it can mean to hold out as in 'to stay regal'. Or to stop, halt, and cease; or to stay in the same spot you are standing in.

Now his bitch didn't exactly specify in which manner she wanted him to stay; therefore the simple command of stay had absolutely no effect on him. So to say it was an absolute surprise to her when he caught her would have been an under statement.

He was a being that generally had complete control over himself and his emotions; yet since he took the girl he was finding that it was getting harder and harder to keep his self under control. His control was slipping and when that happened something usually died and with the way things were going; it was going to be his bitch that was going to be on the wrong side of his poison claws. "Wench, you have tested me one to many times." He growled as he snatched the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Well it you weren't such a cocky bastard…" Kagome trailed off when she felt the pressure of sharp nails digging into the back of her legs. "OW! Don't do that! It hurts!"

"Silence." He growled in a most feral manner. "When we return home you will retire to our room and we will speak about your behavior."

Kagome grunted. "Why is this all about me and my behavior?! What about you and yours?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in a deadly manner. "I am your master and as such my behavior is of no concern to you."

"That's bullshit!" She hissed. "OW!"

Sesshoumaru dug his claws deeply into her thigh. "You will cease using such language. You will learn what it means to be a mate to this Sesshoumaru and you will behave in a manner that does not shame me or my title; lest you wish me to lock you away for the rest of your life."

"This is so unfair." She sighed. "What about me and my wants and needs? Does how I feel matter to you at all? Don't you care for me in the least? I mean it is your fault that we are mated therefore you being angry with me is really your own fault."

"That is a situation I will soon remedy." With that he rose to the air heading for home.

Kagome wondered what he meant by his last words and knew she would soon find out once they arrived home.

Xx

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. He was angry and to an extent it was his fault; but of course he didn't see it that way and things definitely took a turn for the worse. It was about to be a really bad bad day for her.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the girl sitting on the bed, fighting off the urge to beat her senseless. Her mouth was a constant source of his ire and it was about to come to an end. "I do not desire this union any more than you do. I have discovered a way to break our bond and by the next moon cycle you shall be reunited with the worthless half-breed."

Kagome snapped her eyes up to him and widened them in horror. "No." She gasped in shock.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "No." He repeated in a low deep voice.

She slowly shook her head. "No." She whispered as she continued to stare at him. "I don't want to break this union or go back to Inuyasha. I want to stay here and be with you."

Sesshoumaru could feel a growl building up in his chest as her words hit his ears. His life had always been one of perfect control but since the bitch came into his life; his entire world was spinning out of control and it had to come to an end. "It matters not what you want. Your tongue has crossed the line one too many times and this I will not allow." He kept his eyes locked with hers and continued. "There are two known ways to break the mating bond. One; I mate you off to a being who shares my blood or two; I have you killed."

Kagome gasped in horror. He wouldn't really kill her; would he? Perhaps she had pushed him too far and he finally had enough. She couldn't exactly say she loved him, but she would admit that she was rather attracted to him; attitude and all. No, she wouldn't let him break the bond between them; this was like a marriage and they were going to work it out. "I will not let you break our bond. We are joined and we will find a way to make this work."

He just stared at her, his ire increasing ten fold. "Iie." He growled. "The bond will be broken and you will no longer be a threat to me or my lands." With that he turned and swept out of the room. He had scrolls to read and find out how to break the bond without blood shed.

Kagome stared at the door he left through, shocked, hurt, and to her surprise very very angry. There was no way in hell she was going to allow him to break their bond and she was going to thwart him in every way. Now all she needed was a plan.

Xx

If there went so many perks to being a demon lord, he would give up the title without a second thought. Mundane things drove him man and reading scroll after scroll was; as he considered; very mundane. Yet the end result would be well worth the effort. There had to be a way to break the bond between him and the miko and he was going to find it.

The girl was rather enjoyable as far as the pleasures of the flesh went but her mouth cancelled out that particular pleasure. If she would at the very least put forth some sort of effort to control herself he might consider working out the issues with her, but she either didn't want to or wouldn't. Leaving him with no choice but to destroy the bond between them.

He lifted his eyes up to the shoji door when he heard it slide open revealing his bitch.

"Um Sesshoumaru?" Kagome started as she moved to kneel on the cushion across from him. "I want to go home."

He stared plainly at her for a moment. "For how long?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulder. "A few days, maybe a week."

A small grunt passed his lips. "Very well, we shall leave within the hour."

Kagome was shocked; she didn't think he would so willingly allow her to return home; but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth… whatever that meant. "Thank you." She responded with a small bow of her head.

He watched as she left the room and suddenly felt as if she was up to something and this something was going to be something that was going to anger him to no end. However with her gone to her home he would at least have the silence from her he needed so that he could find a way to break the bond by the time she returned.

Xx

Kagome smirked as she left the room containing her demon mate. She had her own plans and needed to return home in order to gain the necessary items to make sure that he didn't break their bond. He was after all a male and as males went he had to have the same weaknesses as every other male in the world. Not to mention in her time every thing in life was centered on how to catch a member of the opposite sex or how to keep your mate no matter what troubles you have. When she returned he wasn't going to know what hit him and he was going to see that there was no way in hell he could live without her.

In the grand scheme of things she was new to the world of having a significant other; therefore basically a virgin in the area of how to please your mate outside the bedroom. The problem with pleasing someone like the demon lord of the west was the fact you practically had to run a sword through him to get him to open up about what he does and doesn't like.

Sure she knew about all the things he didn't like; for he wasted no time in informing her of things that displeased him. Yet to tell her what he did like… yea right. If Naraku was still alive she would have a better chance of turning him from evil to the side of good than getting Sesshoumaru to tell her of anything that pleased him.

"Well he's not going to know what hit him… jerk." She hissed as she made her way to their room. "However before I go, I'm going to give him something he'll never forget."

She removed her clothing and grabbed his white and red haori from the wardrobe, slipping it on. She ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it out and stood in the center of the room running her fingers over the mating mark calling the demon lord to her. "Come on puppy; come to me." She whispered as she stroked the mark with force, which was seriously turning her on. She couldn't smell her own arousal very well but knew that once he came in the room it would hit him full force.

Xx

Sesshoumaru sat in his study trying with all his might to ignore the feelings of desire the girl was forcing him to have though their link. She was up to no good and he'd be damned if he was going to give into her. He was the more powerful of the two and pushing the coursing need from his body should be easy.

Looking back down at the scroll he tried to focus on the words and could feel his vision blurring as she continued to do whatever it was she was doing. A small shake of his head cleared his eye site momentarily as his lower region became alive and wanting… no needing relief.

No he would ignore it. He was the superior being and superior to her in every way, shape, and form. He had to find a way to be rid of her and no amount of her teasing was going to stop him.

As he looked down at the scroll, the words seemed to begin to move, shifting across the paper until they formed a picture of the girl naked and dancing. Another shake of his head cleared the illusion as he fought back against going to her and relieving his need. Yet, the illusion returned only this time it was of him taking her; with her on her hands and knees, head thrown back crying out his name.

His eyes began to bleed red and he was losing control as the throbbing between his legs cried for relief. His control was waning and when her scent floated down the hall, into his study right up his nose… His tight control over his self snapped. He was up and out of the study so fast that to the human eye he would have seemed invisible.


	5. Chapter 5

I know its been a long time since I last updated this and I am sooo sorry! The truth of the matter is that I completely forgot about this story. But when going through my large file of stories I happened across it and remembered that it needed to be finished; so here it is. Hope you all like it. Much love for you all. Keva

XX

There are many different meanings to his name; The Killing Perfection; The Aristocratic Assassin; and The Destruction of Life to name a few. However never once in his many centuries of life had any ever doubted the meaning to his name… that is until HER.

Yes, his mate seemed to think that just because she was his mate she was above being put in her rightful place by any living being and especially him. No matter what he said or did to the bitch, she continually deemed it necessary to defy him in every possible way she could; no matter the consequences.

He even went so far as to lock her away in their room and quickly learned what his idiot brother had meant when he had said the bitch was mad in the head. Well he didn't exactly use those words per-say; they were more along the lines of having a broken brain or some such nonsense with a little extra vulgarity thrown in for good measure.

The girl wasn't all bad… well the only time he could honestly say that he really liked her was either when she was sleeping or deep in the throws of passion while writhing madly beneath him. Yes their sex life was quite enjoyable and he was certain he would never find another female who could push him to his limits in the bed the way she seemed to be able too. Yet as much as he liked their ruts, it wasn't nearly enough to outweigh the other aspects of their mated life.

So he had come to a decision and when he informed her of what he resolved to do, he was more than certain that she wasn't going to like it one bit. Which brought him to where he currently was; sitting in the garden with the girl next to him waiting patiently for what he had to say.

"Well?" Kagome asked in exasperation. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her; his golden eyes giving away nothing. "I have made a decision."

"About what?" Kagome asked. Oh how she hated playing this game of his. She'd have an easier time trying to knock down a brick wall with a nerf football than trying to get him to just come out and say what ever it was he had to say.

He gauged her silently for a moment before he continued. "This union is a mistake." He turned and looked out over the garden. "I have found a way to break our bond; freeing us both from this."

Kagome gasped and stared up at him with shock and hurt in her eyes. "What?" She whispered not believing he had said what she thought he had said.

"You heard me perfectly well." He stated plainly as he turned to look at her. "By morning I shall free us from this union and return you to the hanyou." He rose to his feet to leave her and let her absorb his words.

Kagome shook her head in shock as she watched him begin to walk away from her. However it wasn't long until that shock gave way to righteous fury. Rising to her feet she stormed off after him; and when she was right behind him, she placed her hands on his back and threw him right through the shoji door that led to the gardens. "FUCK YOU!" She screeched as she stormed off down the hall.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it… No; no he wouldn't believe that what just happened did indeed happen. The bitch again attacked him and somehow managed to do it before the thought to stop her could even cross his mind. How was she capable of doing such a thing to him and not just once either? As much as he hated to admit it, the cause could only be his own fault. Somehow the fact that she was an overly flawed human always made him forget that she was also the shikon miko; giving her powers most mortals only dreamed of having.

He could feel her powers pulsing against him and could feel them tingling up his spine in a most pleasant way; forcing him to fight down the need to take her and dominate her in every possible way that would cause her to cry out his name in passion.

Following the trail of her powers he opened the door to their room to find her pacing like a crazed caged creature, sputtering obscenities that would make the half-breed blush, and throwing her powers about like a mad woman.

"You will cease this nonsense." He ordered in a cold calculating voice.

Kagome stopped suddenly and glared coldly at him. "YOU!" She growled with a pointed finger in his direction.

"Yes bitch me. I am well aware of who I am." He mocked; wanting to push her into snapping.

Her blue eyes flashed with a deadly spark as she stared at her mate. She couldn't believe that he wanted to break their bond and was hurt that he even bothered trying to find a way out of it. She couldn't exactly say that she loved him, but she more than liked him and was certain he was feeling the same way… apparently not. "Fine!" She snapped. "Release me from this then!" She could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes, but fought them down by sheer force of will.

Gold eyes narrowed as he caught the sight of her fighting down her hurt. "Do not pretend with me girl." He growled.

Kagome shook her head indignantly. "Oh never!" She hissed. "I wouldn't want to DO anything that goes against YOU and your self righteousness." She sneered.

"Bite your tongue wench." He moved towards her; looming over her in an attempt to force her to back down. Of course he knew she wouldn't; she never did what she was suppose to do. "I am master of this union and you have failed at being the proper submissive bitch I desire."

Kagome glared at him. "So then release me." She bit out. "I mean instead of trying to make this work you would rather run from it like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs." She snorted at him. "Oh yea YOU ARE A DOG!" Before she could blink, he had her up off the floor with his hand wrapped almost deadly tight around her neck.

"I grow tired of your insolence and it will end now." He snarled in her face.

Her eyes locked with his slowly bleeding crimson gold. "So end it." She ordered in a cold whisper.

There was not he could do to stop it. He brazier instincts shot to the surface demanding proper submission from his bitch and he was going to have it. Some where in the back of his mind a small voice kept saying that once he broke his bond with the girl he would be free of her and her disobedience forever. Yet that voice wasn't near loud enough to stop him from demanding that she submit to him.

He flung her to the bed and before she could make a move he was on her. Ripping her clothes from her body, he yanked his sash from his waist and efficiently bound her hands to the headboard of the bed; followed by slicing his sheet into strips and binding her feet to the footboard. He then stood at the foot of the bed glaring down at the thrashing about female.

"Sesshoumaru! Untie me RIGHT NOW!" She screeched; jerking against the sash around her wrists and finding that her pulling only seemed to tighten the knots.

"Iie" He growled as he removed his haori. "You will be punished." He stated as he moved to the side of the bed.

Kagome watched with wide fearful eyes as he shot his arm out to the side releasing his green poison whip. "No" She whispered as tears began to blur her vision and seeping out of the corners of her eyes.

"Tears will not save you this time girl." Sesshoumaru stated in an unnerving calm. He locked his eyes with hers as he raised the whip; readying to bring it down hard across her stomach.

Kagome clenched her eyes closed tightly waiting for the pain that was sure to come when his deadly whip made contact with her exposed flesh; when suddenly she started laughing like a mad woman. "NO! STOP!" She panted as she struggled against his assault upon her.

"Submit bitch." Sesshoumaru growled as he continued to torture his bitch.

"NEVER!" She gasped as she tried to suck in some much needed oxygen.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Then you will continue to be punished." He bit out as he resumed his assault upon her splayed naked body.

"PLEASE SESSHOUMARU! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kagome cried out between laughing gasps.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her when he halted his torture. "You know what to do to bring this to an end." He stated with a deadly edge to his voice.

Kagome glared at him. "I will never bow to you!" She hissed with a smile on her lips.

"Very well; your punishment will continue." He responded with a growl and resumed his assault upon her.

She cried out, struggling against him as his fingers dug into her flesh. "NO!" She jerked against her bonds laughing hysterically. "OKOKOK! I GIVE!" She panted when he stopped his attack and stared up at him with his fingers just inches from her sensitive sides, ready to continue their torture. "You are the master and I am your lowly bitch." She dropped her head to the side. "I submit."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her for a moment. "Do not lie to me girl." He growled as he once again began tickling her mercilessly.

Kagome began bucking her hips trying to throw him off her to no avail. "NO, I REALLY DO!"

"Say it." He ordered with a cocky smirk upon his lips.

She looked up at him and glared. "No I will not." She bit out.

A silver eyebrow cocked mockingly. "No?"

She gave a curt nod of her head. "No" She stated determinedly.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond; he knew that she wouldn't submit this easily and he had more than one way to force her to bow to him. He ran the tips of his claws over her breasts lightly, causing her nipples to perk up tightly.

"Don't Sesshoumaru." Kagome hissed threateningly. She knew where this was going and what he was going to do and did not like it one bit.

"You can do not to stop me." He growled as he once again ran his claws across her body sensuously drawing a restrained moan from her.

Kagome tried to fight down the heat building up in her body as he ran his claws over her body and found herself losing control of her body to his attentions. Oh she was so weak to his touches and the worst part about it was that if she didn't give him his complete control like he desired he would continue torturing her until she did.

He leaned down taking one of her taut nipples between his teeth, nipping and sucking upon it; forcing her to arc her back towards him. His fingers trailed down her side searching for her pleasure spot and once found he began a ruthless assault upon that hard little bud pulling cry after cry of ecstasy out of her. He felt her body tighten indicating that she was about to release herself to him and just at her peaking moment he; ignoring her cries of protest, pulled away from her and began tickling her again.

This new game of his was completely unfair. At first she really thought he found a way to break their bond and was actually going to brutally torture her to get his way. Well he was torturing her alright and part of her thought that a painful torture would be a hell of a lot better than what he was making her suffer now. First tickle her into insanity, pleasure her until she was at the edge, and then shatter her world by tickling her again. I just wasn't fair and way to painful for words. However she'd be damned if she would give him the complete control over her like he wanted. She was a strong woman she could handle whatever he dished out to her!

Sesshoumaru tickled her until she was thrashing and laughing so hard tears were falling from her eyes. Her pleads for him to stop were answered with an even harder assault upon her sensitive sides and knees. "You know how to stop this." He growled.

"NEVER!" She gasped.

He snorted at her as he once again ceased tickling her and began working over her body with sensual touches, licks, and nips. He placed his mouth above her core and smirked up at her when she looked down at him. He hot tongue suddenly slipped out and ran the full length of her wet lips until he came to her wet entrance where he dipped his tongue and swept it across her inner walls. Her hips bucked against him as his fingers twisted and plucked gently at her nipples. The room was fill with her cries of passion and deep pants of pleasure.

Her moisture began pouring over him and again her muscle tightened in ready for her release only for him to stop. She cried out in pain and frustration as she stared up heatedly at him and thrust her hips trying desperately to find some sort of friction to bring her to her own end; only to find nothing.

"Concede bitch." Sesshoumaru growled as his fingers hovered just inches above her ticklish sides.

She couldn't take it anymore, it was too much for her to handle. The sensation of being close to release then suddenly being tickled to death had to be the most painful and oddly uncomfortable sensation she had ever suffered through in her entire life. She jerked her head up and stared at him. "FINE!" She growled angrily.

Sesshoumaru smirked as his fingers lightly touched her sides. "Say it." He ordered in a dangerous low voice.

Kagome dropped her head back to the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Did she really want to give up all of her control over him just to stop this crazy torture of his? The answer came to her in a loud screaming yes when he once again began to tickle her. "I… I…" She laughed out.

Sesshoumaru stopped and watched her with a cocked eyebrow. "You?"

She glared at him and bit her lip for a second before she gave into him. "Fine; I submit all of my control over to you." She sighed irritably.

He pulled his lips up into an evil smirk. "Now release yourself to me."

Kagome grit her teeth together but did as she was told none-the-less. She let her body go lax and released her powers so that the were swirling above her in a soft pink light.

Sesshoumaru grinned devilishly as his jaki seeped from his body, wrapping around her reiki and tainting it to a strange purplish green color. Once satisfied he owned her and had the complete control over her as he desired, he called his jaki back and felt her power within him. As of this very moment he would never again be at the mercy of the girl and her over used mouth.

He looked down at her and the very indignant look on her face. "You have pleased me well. Now I shall return the favor." He stated in a deep seductive voice as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome snorted in a very unlady like manner. "Yea whatever." She bit out.

"Do not be so dour about it." He whispered in her ear then followed that up with a sensual lick to the small appendage while his fingers began building up her body's need for him.

She didn't want him touching her at the moment; for that matter she would have really liked for him to go and fling himself upon Tokijin several times until he was dead and gone. That is until she felt his naked body against hers and his hard need pressing against her entrance. No, he would fulfill her first then go and run Tokijin through his black heart until she was free of him for good. It was only fair after all he had made her suffer through.

Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking but didn't care if she hated him or not. He was free of the part of the curse she had but he still had his control over her. It took many days of searching for a way to either rid them of the curse or to gain complete control over it. Then once he found out that she had to submit her control over to him completely in order to free him of her mouth, he knew right then he was going to force her to give it to him.

At first he really did consider beating her until she submitted it to him; but knowing her she would just stay stubborn and never relent. So torturing her through sensual touches and tickling her was the only thing that made sense. Although behaving this way went against everything he was made of; but for the greater good sacrifices had to be made. Besides so long and no one saw him behaving this way then there was no need to remain in his cold icy behavior; not to mention she was with child and beating her would cost him his heir.

He pressed his length into her tight center, groaning at how tight she always seemed to be and smirked when she cried out like this was the first time she had ever experienced such pleasure. Once settled deep into her hot tight body he pulled back and thrust home at the same moment he slammed his lips to hers, plundering her mouth with his questing tongue.

Kagome met him thrust for thrust until he began using his demon speed to thrash into her madly. She jerked against her bonds wanting to touch him but each time she panted out her request he denied her. However it soon didn't matter if she were free or not and she was finally granted her much needed release, in an explosion of white.

Sesshoumaru thrust deep into her a few more times before he found his own end and collapsed to the side of her.

Kagome lay there panting and turned her head towards him. "Can you release me now?"

The deadly ice cold demon snorted. "Iie, you will stay that way so that I can take my pleasures of your body when I desire to do so."

"What?! That's not fair!" She cried out as she began pulling against her bonds with force.

Sesshoumaru pressed his fingers into her side, causing her to jerk away from him and giggle. "True, but I find I like you at my mercy and I intend to keep you as such; for once your belly swells with our child you will no longer want to be touched as such." He informed her of what he meant by rubbing his finger over the little bud between her legs.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"Hai" He responded as he continued to gently caress her sensitive flesh between her legs.

She shook her head trying to rid her mind of the fog of need that was slowly erasing all her thoughts. "I'm going to me a mom?" She whispered with a small moan as he continued to tease her.

"I will not tell you again." He whispered huskily with a nip to the pulse point on her neck.

Kagome smiled and attempted to snuggle into him. "I'm going to be a mom." She repeated causing the smile on her lips to increase in size. "Oooh I can't wait!"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru snorted as he licked and nipped at her neck.

"Does it bother you that it will be a hanyou?" She asked as she turned her head to try and look him in the eye.

Sesshoumaru rose up and straddled over her. "It is a possibility that it will be a hanyou. However I do not know what our child will be as this will be the first time a youkai and miko have come together and created a child of their union." He ran his claws across her flat belly. "It could be born as a miko like yourself, a full blood inuyoukai or a mix. I do not know and we will not know until it is born."

"Wow" Kagome gasped. "I hope it's a little girl just like me."

Sesshoumaru fell down upon her and groaned. Another mouthy female just like her; he may just cut his own heart out with his claws right now.

"Oh stop." Kagome bit out. "You will love it no matter what it is the first time you hold it in your arms." She sighed. "Now if only I could get you to love me; then all would be right with the world."

Sesshoumaru rose up and looked down into her eyes. "Miko what makes you so sure I don't?"

"Because your such a bastard towards me."

"Iie, it is your large loud mouth that angers me and if I didn't have feelings for you; you would be dead by now." He stated as he pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Kagome grinned hugely inside. He did love her and they were soon going to be a family, things couldn't be better.


End file.
